clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clankriege/@comment-29221943-20170104154202/@comment-26351988-20170105121143
In erster Linie sollten man wissen, wo steht man und wo will man hin. Man führt keinen Clan zum Erfolg nur weil man den log nicht öffentlich zeigt, das sind Feinheiten die vielleicht entscheiden wenn sich der CW auf höchstem Niveau abspielt. Der Gegner muss schon gewillt sein die Zeit zu investieren sich das an zu tun, in einen anderen Clan zu wechseln basen ab zu bauen und dann zu üben. Nichts desto trotz hat Log zeigen keinen Vorteil, also warum sollte man es tun? Das wichtigste ist immer noch Kommunikation, dazu braucht man aber das nötige Spielermaterial. Um richtig erfolgreich zu sein braucht es Leute die gewillt sind sich weiter zu entwickeln, Tipps an zu nehmen und sich die Zeit nehmen das auch um zu setzen. Leute die online kommen, ihren Ag irgendwo abliefern und dann Off gehen, keine Zeit haben sich Kritik zu stellen sind für einen "top" CW Clan nicht brauchbar. Klingt hart ist aber so, Erfolg braucht Engagement. Ich habe zB lange Zeit nach Goldquest rekrutiert, es zeigt am Besten wie aktiv ein Spieler ist, skill kann man jemandem beibringen, Aktivität nicht. Ein 9er zB sollte für mich schon mehr als 500k Gold erbeutet haben, so als Richtwert. Dann brauchst du natürlich eine Anführertruppe die Zeit hat den CW zu leiten. Leute die wissen was jeder Teilnehmer im Stande ist zu leisten. Du musst wissen ob Spieler X es drauf hat einen zB 10er zu Dreiern. Wenn nicht schickst du ihn nicht auf einen 10er, der Ag wäre somit verloren, lieber dann nen 9er machen lassen. Soviel zum Angreifen aufs Gegenüber! Im Prinzip die einfachste Lösung um einen CW zu bestreiten, sicher nicht die schlechteste, aber will man eben erfolgreich sein liegt hier viel Potenzial um zu optimieren. Wir schicken zB vermehrt unsere 10er auf 11er, mittlerweile haben die das so raus das Angriffe zwischen 60-85% auf ausgemaxte 11er locken drinnen sind. Das macht uns sämtliche 11er Angriffe frei um 10er zu Dreiern, bei uns bleibt kein 10er stehen, gehen alle zu. Am Ende bleiben dann X 11er Angriffe über um zu versuchen 11er zu Dreiern. Die stärksten greifen zum Ende an. Ich bin kaum im Global aber wenn passiert es ständig das Leute sobald sie einen ausgemaxten 10er oder 11er sehen den in den Clan holen wollen. Warum denn nicht, der is Max 11 der muss super sein. Größter Fehler. Gerade in so Clans wo hohe RH Stufen selten sind, entscheidet ein Max 11er nahezu jeden Krieg. Er bringt ein starkes Gegenüber in das Match ein. Schafft er es nicht sein Gegenüber zu schlagen, einfach weil im die CW Erfahrung fehlt, wer soll es dann machen!? Keiner! Bedeutet das die Sterne oben schon mal liegen bleiben, wobei der 11er gegenüber vielleicht ein starker CWler ist und die 1 und 2 zerlegt. Nur weil jemand maxed ist heißt das lange nicht das er CW geeignet ist. Vor langer zeit war ich mal in einem Clan, damals war ich 9er glaub ich und wir hatten einen gegemmten max 10er im Clan, war der einzige 10er. Super Kerl, total nett, aber alles gegemmt, der hat es nicht geschafft seinem Gegenüber zwei Sterne zu geben. Er selber musste aber meistens 2 einstecken. Wir mussten uns von ihm trennen, war nicht tragbar für einen CW Clan. Es gibt hier so viele Feinheiten, das Post würde endlos werden. Eine Kommunikations App, Line oder Kick, discord, whats App was auch immer hilft bei der Planung. Es braucht paar Leute die sich YT Videos ansehen, Powerbang oder früher Jake oder Ash, die dann den Leuten die Taktiken weiter geben. Das auch beherrschen. Leute die Basen bauen, diese dann für FCs zur Verfügung stellen und immer weiter optimieren. Natürlich auch Mitspieler die das auch annehmen und üben. Die CW Zusammenstellung ist auch eine Weisheit für sich, ich würde nie mehr als maximal 4 RH Stufen mitnehmen. Umso individueller die Aufstellung desto länger die Suche und desto größer der Unterschied der Clans. Und zuletzt muss man natürlich auch sagen, Baseoptimierung ist leider alles. Ein 9er der nach dem RH up als erstes zwei Infernos hin stellt, ist einfach für einen CW nicht gut. Gleiches gilt für 8er die dann Xbögen bauen oder 10er die nach dem up den Adler holen. Es gibt noch so vieles...das meiste kommt aber durch investierter Zeit und Erfahrung. Alle Clans haben die selben Vorraussetzungen, es gibt hier keine Computergegner die man auf "einfach" stellen kann, man muss eben mehr tun als sein Gegenüber!